


No Rest for the Wicked

by redscarlettk



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Mukuro Rokudo - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Characters - Freeform, Sawada Tsunayoshi - Freeform, alternative universe - supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscarlettk/pseuds/redscarlettk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Alright, kiddo. You got yourself a deal,” the silver haired man smirked. “I’ll heal your hand and leave it as good as new. In return, you’ll live your normal, boring life for 10 years before I come to collect your soul for eternal damnation. Deal?” offering the teen his hand to shake.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Deal,” the teen said in a beat, voice unwavering, before moving his uninjured hand to grab the demon’s in a firm shake.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossroads Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Supernatural S03E16.
> 
> A project that's been sitting on my files for like 2+ years and I'm finally kicking it out to the world to see. It's not complete and I'm nervous/self-conscious af... but hey, I'm starting!! Plus some feedback would be nice :3 

It was a chilly night; the moon waxing crescent barely illuminated the abandoned road. A teenage boy with dark hair could be seen struggling with a shovel, his face pinched in a pained expression as he finished covering a hole he had made in the middle of the crossroads. He was panting tiredly, a small crazed smile appearing on his face as he let the shovel fall down with a loud clank beside him.

Now, he waited. Pressing his fingers on his bandaged hand, stained with dirt and sweat, he stood alone on the place he had just buried the small box. It had began as a rumor of one of his classmates when one of them began having perfect scores on the tests. Too much like a fairy tale than a legend but in his situation, he was willing to give everything he had. He held his injured hand tighter, his face determined.

He didn’t wait long; directly behind him he heard an exasperated sigh from a someone-- something that wasn’t there before. The teenager turned around, surprise crossing his features that only lasted for a second before it turned into joy.

“It worked!” He exclaimed mainly to himself before a suspicious frown crossed his features. “You’re a demon, right?” He didn’t look like he had imagined: horned creature from hell, red eyes and black skin, maybe a couple of extra limbs. Instead a fairly handsome silver haired man with pale milk skin in his early twenties stood in front of him, wearing a tailored black suit and a bored expression on his face.

“What did you expect? The tooth fairy?” He shot back, his expression turning sour.

The teenager laughed nervously, scratching his cheek with his index finger. “Well, you don’t look like a demon...”

“Big horns, goat legs, red skin, I’ve heard it before. I could look like that,” the silver haired man smiled wickedly, his eyes turning black with a blink, “but I find this form more, convenient.”

The black haired boy felt a shiver run down his back. He hadn’t expect that and honestly, it was creepy.

“Regretting it already?” The demon grinned wickedly. Scaring his summoner was part of the fun.

The uneasiness that had crossed the young one’s features disappeared completely after that taunt, his back straightened and the expression he had made him look much older. “No.”

The demon’s smirk faded into a frown, his eyes flicking back to normal as he  inspected the teen again, he wasn’t used to someone so young summoning him. And adults were never this serious, they always had this crazed look on their faces, hopeful and sometimes mad with future-power. But this kid? He seemed calm and determined.

“So?” He asked in an even voice. He didn’t had all night for this.

The teen blinked, confused. “So?”

Ok, he take it back, this kid was nothing special, he was an idiot. “What did you summoned me for? A chit chat?”

“Ohh! Haha well, I was hoping you could fix this,” he said raising his bandaged arm.

The demon looked at him dumb-folded, his eyes switching between the teen’s face and his arm. “Is this some kind of joke?”

“They said demons can grant any wish,” the teen’s expression turning serious. 

“That’s a fucking sprained wrist, don’t you have doctors for that??”

“It’s not sprained, it’s broken,” he said lowly, his eyes turning dark.

“Broken, sprained, whatever I dont care. Go to a doctor, don’t ever waste my time with this stupid shit.” He said angrily before turning back and starting to walk away. 

“Wait!” The teen grabbed the demon’s arm tightly. “I summoned you, you can’t leave until I have my wish.” There it was, the familiar tone of desperation that he was used to. But still, the wish seemed ridiculous.

“I’m a demon, I don’t have a medical degree, you imbecile.” He glared back with black eyes at the teen. By law, he was bound to stay until they reached an agreement, and it grated his nerves to have to babysit a child throwing a tantrum.

“I know, and I don’t need a doctor. T-they can’t fix this!” His expression was pitiful now. 

That single line made the demon’s shoulders sag ever so lightly. His glare turned into a frown, blinking his eyes back to normal as he saw the teenager’s face. Teary eyes filled with emotion but determined not to let them spill. Unlike moments ago, he now looked so young and fragile.

“It’s just a hand.” He muttered tiredly, trying to reclaim his arm.

“I need it!” He exclaimed loudly, his fingers digging painfully into his arm. “My whole life depends on it.” His eyes were a storm of emotions: fear, hope, resent, anger, desperation. Humans sure like to cling on useless things.

He sighed loudly, raising his free hand to hold his head. He finally gave in. “Sports?” He asked in a tired voice. He’d heard it before, some sports idiot approaching crossroads demons wishing for success. But this particular request was outrageous.

The teen blinked a couple of times, not expecting the demon to give in. “Yeah, baseball.”

“And you only want your wrist fixed?” He asked, looking between the teen’s face and his iron grip. He arched an eyebrow, expecting to be released. 

The teen visibly calmed and let go of the man’s arm. “Yes,” he nodded.

The demon fixed his suit, it was now his turn to regard the teen with suspicious eyes. “Why? You could ask for anything. Money, power, fame, talent? And you just asked for healing your hand?”

“Yes,” the young one said with a smirk on his face. “That’s all I need.”

“You could wish to be the Japan’s-- no, the WORLD’S best baseball player.” He insisted, despite himself. 

To his surprise, the teen’s smirk turned into a mischievous grin, his expression bordering on arrogant. “I already am the best,” his voice full of confidence.

The demon laughed loudly, shaking the expression off the teen’s face. This human had totally lost it. It wasn’t weird, since only desperate souls made contracts with demons. However, this one seemed entertaining. Maybe this was gonna be a fun experience.

“Alright, kiddo. You got yourself a deal,” the silver haired man smirked. “I’ll heal your hand and leave it as good as new. In return, you’ll live your normal, _boring_ life for 10 years before I come to collect your soul for eternal damnation. Deal?” offering the teen his hand to shake.

“Deal,” the teen said in a beat, voice unwavering, before moving his uninjured hand to grab the demon’s in a firm shake. “Yamamoto. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi.”

“Well, _Takeshi_ , time to seal the deal.” He said lowly, before walking up to the teenager, placing a hand on his confused face before lifting it and leaning in, his lips so close he was barely touching his agape mouth.  “Having second thoughts now?” The demon asked teasingly, enjoying the stupid expression on the teen’s face.

His words seemed to bring Yamamoto’s thoughts together, making him blink once before his eyes glinted. He didn’t had time to react before Yamamoto closed the gap, sealing their lips together. Honestly surprised at the expertise of the teen’s technique as he took control, he smirked on the kiss.

The moment lasted for a couple of seconds, and when they finally separated, a pink blush was dusting Yamamoto’s cheeks as he tried to keep his cool and avoiding his eyes.

“The name’s Hayato,” he said, skimming his fingers down Yamamoto’s cheek, making him look at his face once again. As his fingers reached his chin he used his index finger to lift the teen’s face. “And now your soul belongs to me.”


	2. The Devil in the Details (Draft)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *arrives 3months late with starbucks* hii~
> 
> I may have a lot of excuses but the main reason I haven't uploaded is that I'm kinda dealing with some personal stuff, plus a slump I got at the last part of this chap (you'll see which one..) so treat this as a draft
> 
> (will probably ~~most definitely~~ correct this when I have the next part instead of adding new chap)
> 
>  
> 
> _Chapter name is from s11e10_

Six months had passed since the day of the contract. Yamamoto’s wrist had healed miraculously and he was already training extra hours when Hayato decided to make his first appearance. Part of the job was to check on the souls they’ll harvest. The time lapse between check-ins wasn’t clear and he had never visited someone so quickly, but the demon couldn’t deny he was curious.

As a demon, he could control mist and make his presence unknown to humans, so sneaking in the middle of the school’s baseball field at late evening was a piece of cake for him.

It was brief, not lasting more than a cigarette on his lips, but in those few moments he saw the fired passion on the teen’s eyes as he focused on the ball. Hayato scoffed, humans had such useless emotions. He disappeared in a whisk of smoke, leaving behind a sulfur scent that lingered for a week, driving the center field crazy.

After four weeks of working with his usual contracts, I want to be rich; My husband’s cheating on me and I want him gone; I need to get to M university; Hayato’s curiosity won over, making him appear once again on the same spot as before. Yamamoto’s team was in the middle of a practice match against another school and he was pitching. 

Leaning on the fence on the furthest side of the dugouts, a lit cigarette dangling on his lips, Hayato observed the game. Yamamoto was working hard, the fired passion still clear on his eyes. He scoffed once more, before leaving on the same way as before.

Another four weeks passed when he appeared again. This time, the whole team was training. Hayato observed them, but this time he really focused on Yamamoto. Instead of scoffing, Hayato looked pensive, staring a couple of seconds after his cigarette had burned down. The way the boy interacted with his teammates, the way he devoted his whole being into this stupid game, the way the fired passion was still present on his eyes, unwavering. He didn’t seem like a lost soul. He wasn’t like any of the humans he had dealt with before.

A wisp of smoke formed beside him and Hayato rolled his eyes, starting to feel exasperated even before the other presence made itself known.

“Ahh, so the rumors were true,” a tall man sang teasingly as his body finished materializing beside Hayato. He had deep blue hair tied on a unique style, a slim ponytail falling over his shoulder. 

“Fuck off, Mukuro.” Hayato dropped his cigarette butt to the ground, grinding it with his heel.

The demon named Mukuro laughed on that annoying way that irritated him. “My, my, so touchy.” 

Hayato rolled his shoulders, blatantly ignoring the demon beside him as he questioned him about his escapades. 

_‘He’s just a stubborn child,’_ he thought with a frown. Even so, the passion on his eyes, something that he hadn’t seen on any of his victim’s eyes before, was intriguing. _‘I want to be there when he regrets wasting his wish on something so mundane. When that fire finally extinguishes and he comes begging for another wish,’_ he convinced himself, smirking as he vanished with Mukuro tailing behind. It was this way how he decided to keep a close eye on the teen.

It had become a habit. Once a month, Hayato would sneak up to the human world and watch over Yamamoto. Sometimes he appeared during his usual practice, during the extra hours when he was the only one on the field, and more than once he managed to watch one of his games. Each time, he stayed and observed him long after his usual cigarette was finished. Yamamoto’s expression when he was on the bat, when he was on the field, held such will and determination that fascinated Hayato.

He was not a common human. Be it strength, be it stupidity, the teen was truly focused on baseball and such determination, even among demons, was admirable.

More often than not he found himself staying for hours watching the teen until he was heading back home. He noticed him glance on his way, a couple of times, but since he didn’t made further contact, Hayato was unsure if he had actually been seen.

It wasn’t long before the silver haired demon had finally understood where all that cockiness from their first meeting came from. 

“That damn bastard,” he whispered to himself. “He might’ve been right,” he smirked somewhat proudly as Yamamoto’s team won the Summer Kōshien and made him the tournament’s best player on his last year of high school. After watching him for so long, Hayato knew that Yamamoto could become Japan’s best player without his help.

Even after their victory, Yamamoto didn’t took a break from his training, he even seemed to push himself harder. Hayato clicked his tongue, at this rate, the idiot would end up hurting himself again. Not that he actually cared at this point, though he was interested to see how far the teen could get. He had already sold his soul, he wondered what else would he bargain this time.

It wasn’t until two years had passed that Yamamoto, now an 18 year old teen, made his first move after his debut game with his college’s team, a victory as usual.

“Yoh! How long are you planning on just standing there and watch?” He asked with a playful grin. Yamamoto had approached him while he was busy lighting his final cigarette. 

Hayato looked at him surprised, his mouth slightly agape and a little angry at himself for being so stupid to be found apparently, a while ago.  Maybe his mist control was starting to fail him. He stared at the teen, studying him. Part of his surprise was because of how different Yamamoto’s expression was when he wasn’t on a game. He seemed so laid back and cheerful. Completely opposite from the focused and determined persona he was on field. A confused tilt of the teen's head brought him back to the moment.

“I’m just checking on my investment. No need to make contact, baseball idiot” he said, immediately regaining composure and focusing on his cigarette, openly ignoring the teen. However said teen seemed not to understand this.

“Aww that’s cold, Hayato-san,” Yamamoto gave him a carefree laugh and leaned on the wall beside him. “Since I’ve seen you a couple of times here, I thought you might’ve actually liked baseball.”

Hayato remembered his encounter with Mukuro and started to get mad. He had spent so much time watching over this human that he had been found out not only by his fellow demons, but by the idiot himself. Now he was being accused of liking this mundane and useless activity. He was starting to wonder what was wrong with him.

“Why in hell would I have any kind of interest on this ga--” He started but then something out of place held him back. “What did you just called me?”

Yamamoto blinked once, seemingly unsure of what he was supposed to answer. “Hayato-san? That’s your name, right?” He said in an obvious tone.

It was now Hayato’s turn to stare at him in confusion and blink like an idiot.

His name.

The idiot remembered his name.

None of the humans he had made contract with had bothered to remember his name. Granted, he had never approached them until it was time to collect their souls, and he was always greeted with looks of fear and madness. An usually they'd just called him demon or monster. Being called by his name by a human was... Unsettling.

“Uhm... Are you okay?” Yamamoto was now leaning close to him, a worried look over his face. It was that gesture that made him snap.

Hayato gritted his teeth, blinking his eyes black. He startled the teen but, surprisingly, he didn’t backed away, which made him livid. He grabbed the teen by his throat and pushed him back, making him collide with the wall hard enough to make a cracking noise.

“Who do you think you are? Getting all friendly with a demon. Especially the one that owns your soul.” He growled out, outraged at the teen’s familiarity with him. His hand closed tightly around the teen's throat, tanned hands flying to grab his wrist in a desperate way.

“Know your place, _human_.” He spat the last word in disgust before releasing him and walking away. He ignored the teen's wheezing and coughing as he disappeared again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, sorry for that part... I know what I want to happen but I'm trying to figure out exactly _how_ it happens. I'm trying different things but if you have a suggestion, please don't hesitate to ~~helpmepls~~ send them ^^
> 
> oh, almost forgot!! me and a couple of friends are working on [8059week](http://8059week.tumblr.com/) ver2 (TYLver), so feel free to check the prompts and participate!! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks and shoutout to [Bunny](http://bun-8059.tumblr.com) and [Lud](http://ludchen.tumblr.com) for all the pep talks and sticking with me throughout the process of me deciding to post it or not. Without them I'll probably still be feeling bad about myself for so many reasons. love chuu~ ♥♥♥


End file.
